


Our Real Pack

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bonding, Good Peter, Liam is Stiles Beta, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the Nogitsune Stiles finds himself with a beta all of his very own, Liam has become his responsibility, and he reluctantly admits that he cares for the young wolf. However, Liam is still struggling with his anger despite their best attempts. The only wolf Stiles can think to ask for help is Peter, who perhaps needs them as much as they need him. Peter/Stiles slash





	Our Real Pack

Since Allison and the Nogistune, the only thing holding him to the pack was Liam. He was lucky that Scott had had to bite Liam so soon after the Nogitsune really. Even though he did wish that this life had never come to Liam as well.

But Liam was...everything to him. He was his pack, and he had someone to focus on, someone to care for, someone to keep going for. And Liam needed him. Liam seemed to actually like him. After the whole incident at the start with the kidnapping and rubbish speeches, Liam had lost faith in Scott, and Scotty being Scotty wasn't that bothered about looking after the newly turned werewolf, instead, he was too busy starting a relationship with Kira to really care.

Case and point was Liam's first moon. After they had managed to chain Liam up Scott had been too busy flirting with Kira, kissing her and dancing with her, and Liam had managed to get free. Considering there had been Hunter assassins at the party and god knows where else with their eyes on the deadpool money, anything could have happened to him.

When Liam himself had realised this, he had started coming to Stiles. At first, he had been nervous about it, worried that he would end up hurting Stiles because he was human. But when Stiles had turned up at his house with what he called and werewolf proofing kit, including unscented laundry detergent and explained to Liam that until he got used to it the strong scent of the perfumed laundry detergent, and shower gels and shampoos, would hurt his nose, he latched onto Stiles as a way to stay sane.

Their relationship was sealed when Stiles managed to help him control the shift when they were heading to Mexico to save Scott. All of a sudden Stiles had found himself with a werewolf chick following him around everywhere, everywhere he went Liam was there with his big eyes and looking all lost and hopeful.

Scott, of course, didn't notice that Liam wasn't coming to him for help anymore, and he, of course, didn't bother to check on him to actually make sure that he was ok.

Stiles wished that it shocked him, but he really wasn't. It was Scott all over, and Stiles was getting more and more annoyed with his shit. Lydia was the only one out of the pack that actually tried to include him. Danny was now part of the group, Kira, Isaac, Allison, Ethan and Aiden were too wrapped up in their own lives, and Lydia spent most of her time with whatever the hell was going on now with trying to redeem Aiden.

So, when it came down to it, having a little werewolf chick was actually amazing for Stiles. It gave him someone to concentrate on, someone to look after, and he had someone that cared for him.

They had been doing really well with everything and Liam was coping with pretty much everything being a werewolf could throw at him, and Stiles was dredging up everything that he remembered and had learned along the way.

There was just one small problem. Control.

Liam was fine for most of the month, but the minute the full moon hit his IED would flare up and Stiles was struggling to keep him under control. It made it worse that Liam was terrified he was going to hurt Stiles, especially with him being human.

Stiles was struggling, and then it had happened. It was just a scratch, but it was admittedly a deep one that had needed stitching. Stiles had made sure to get a nurse that was not Mellisa, but Liam was wracked with guilt about it, and no matter what Stiles did he was terrified of the next full moon. They were halfway through the month and the closer and closer that they got the more and more Liam looked like he was heading to an execution.

Stiles was really worried about him. And he realised that he needed help. There was only one person that he could think of.

"How did you find my house?" Peter frowned at him as soon as he opened the door.

"Please dude, I knew where you were living from the minute you came back from the dead," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You have been keeping tabs on me?" Peter snorted.

"Of course, you need you to use your ID to rent somewhere, I got your driving license number and then checked out where you were registered to," Stiles shrugged.

"And is there a particular reason you are here and letting me know you have been stalking me?" Peter drawled.

"These are for you, I need your help," Stiles shoved the basket he was carrying into Peter's arms and dodged passed him into the house. He knew that if Peter really didn't want him in the house he could easily have caught him and thrown him out, but he didn't. Instead, he just trailed after Stiles and into the living room where Stiles perched on an armchair.

"Blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, white chocolate, chocolate chip, this must be important to call for such bribery," Peter walked slowly over and sat down on the sofa eyeing Stiles curiously.

"It's about Liam," Stiles got to the point. Both of them hated beating around the bush, and it would only serve to piss Peter off.

"Scott's puppy?" Peter asked and then blinked as Stiles actually bared his teeth at him.

"He's not Scott's!" Stiles growled out, quite convincingly actually.

"No, he is not," Peter sniffed the air with no subtlety at all. "That pup has scent-marked you so much it would take years to come out,"

"Liam likes hugs, and it helps," Stiles muttered.

"Helps with what?" Peter leaned back into the sofa with the air of someone who was expecting entertainment, and well he wasn't wrong.

"A few months before he got turned Liam was diagnosed with IED disorder. He was put on anti-psych meds, which of course now don't work with the werewolf healing. He is doing really well with it, to be honest, but the full moon is...something else,"

"Let me get this straight," Peter held up his hand.

"Yes,"

"Scott's first Beta turned out to have explosive anger issues?"

"Yes,"

"And he gave him super strength, teeth and fangs?"

"Yes,"

"And control issues?"

"Yes,"

"And then he has left him to it,"

"Yes,"

"This place," Peter snorted shaking his head.

"To be fair most of the problems tend to come from Scott," Stiles shrugged.

"Not what I was expecting," Peter leaned back and plucked a muffin from the basket before placing it on the table next to him and looked at Stiles curiously.

"And what were you expecting?" Stiles leaned back as well and tilted his head.

"Oh no Peter, Scott is a good guy, he means well, he is really trying, this is all new to him, he has a good heart, and he is a true alpha! Don't speak about our precious Scotty like that," Peter put on a ridiculously high voice and flapped his hands about dramatically, somehow managing to leave his muffin in tact Stiles noted annoyed.

"I hope that was not an impression of me," Stiles said dryly.

"Well, the majority of his fan club," Peter shrugged.

"Well, I have decided to hand back my membership and get a full refund," Stiles huffed.

"Took you long enough," Peter leaned forward holding out a muffin to Stiles.

"Are you rewarding me?" Stiles asked slightly amused but took the muffin. What, he made good muffins!

"Yes, positive reinforcement is important," Peter nodded.

"Oh I am aware, why do you think there are so many muffins, Liam loves them," Stiles managed to smile.

"So, the puppy?" Peter tilted his head. "If he isn't Scott's whose is he?

"You know the answer to that," Stiles frowned.

"I need to hear you say it," Peter tapped his fingers to his chest.

"Liam is my beta," Stiles said firmly and knew without a doubt that his heartbeat didn't falter.

"I always knew that you would make a good wolf, I wish you had accepted the bite," Peer sighed.

"If you had been a little less mad I might have," Stiles shrugged taking a big bite of muffin.

"I always wonder,"

"Wonder?" Stiles asked. This is what he liked about Peter, his mind made jumps that made Stiles actually have to think when they had a conversation.

"What would have happened if I had bitten you instead of him," Peter stared at him intently.

"I have wondered that myself a few times," Stiles admitted quietly. It had run through his head a hell of a lot.

"And what conclusion have you reached?"

"That I probably wouldn't be alive now," Stiles shrugged.

"No you probably wouldn't, the help that you have given Scott which has seen to his survival would not have been there for you more than likely," Peter conceded.

"Everything happens in its own order, for good or bad. And that has led to me sitting here needing your help before the next full moon," Stiles said bluntly, there was no point trying to be sweet or butter Peter up with words, he was too quick and shewed and would just use your lies to trip you up. Stiles was here for no other reason than to get Peter's help.

"Why not Derek?" Peter asked before taking a very un-delicate bite of his muffin.

"Really? I know you missed the whole child-rearing stage of his betas, but you saw the after effects. Absolutely not. Derek does not have the best control skills himself even though he seems to have managed to reach some zen in recent weeks which you know, yay for him, but he has already ticked Liam off by doing his bad guy thing and I am not eager to…"

"Ok!" Peter held up his hand looking amused.

"Derek, no," Stiles shrugged.

"Derek no. Me, why?"

"Are you wanting me to compliment you, Peter?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I don't receive very many of them right now, or very much requests for help, allow me to savor this," Peter draped himself back into his chair.

"Fine," Stiles sighed rolling his eyes. "I want your help because you are the most experienced born wolf that I know, you have an understanding of werewolves stronger than anyone else I know, and I need to help Liam gain control quickly, like now. And I respect you,"

"You didn't lie," Peter jerked shocked at the last reason Stiles had thrown out, his eyes actually widening in shock, as Stiles had intended.

"No, I didn't. You're a dangerous son of a bitch, and I am not saying that I trust you more than 60%...55%, but I respect you," Stiles shrugged.

"Why the desperation for this full moon?" Peter asked, clearly trying to recover himself.

"Liam scratched me on the last full moon," Stiles sighed. "And he is freaking out,"

"Let me see," Peter held his hand out.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see it,"

"Why?"

"Show me, Stiles," Peter said with a faint growl in his voice.

"Fine," Stiles stood and quickly unbuttoned his flannel, pulling it off he held his arm out to Peter showing him the mostly healed cut.

"Hmm. Fine," Peter sat back.

"I will be there too," Stiles said firmly.

"Of course, I would expect nothing else, no wolf would leave their pup alone,"

"I'm not a wolf," Stiles argued.

"Of course you aren't" Peter smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liam was shooting Stiles baleful looks as they pulled into the clearing and found a sleek looking jag already parked up with Peter perched on the bonnet like a model.

"I don't get why we need someone else's help," Liam grumbled.

"Because we need help for the full moon, a wolf's help, and I trust Peter to do that," Stiles said simply. "And because you still aren't aware enough of your abilities to realise that Peter can hear everything that you just said," he added amused gently cuffing Liam's ear once he was parked up.

"Oh," Liam grimaced. Stiles could see Peter snickering from where he was sitting watching and listening to them.

They got out of the jeep and Stiles threw his arm around Liam leading the reluctant teen over to Peter. Liam was looking every single bit the pouty teenager as he eyed Peter suspiciously.

"Wonderful, my reputation precedes me," Peter said stiffly.

"Actually Stiles told me only a little bit about you, mainly that you were a born wolf who suffered from control issues a couple of years ago. I just want to know if you're like your dick of a nephew," Liam grunted.

"Liam!" Stiles scolded. "Don't encourage him!" He added glaring at Peter as the older wolf started snickering.

"I am laughing at your reaction mamma wolf," Peter grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes as Liam let out a startled laugh.

"Oh wonderful, you're bonding with each other," Stiles huffed, but he knew they could both tell he was happy.

Liam and Peter eyed each other for a few moments while Stiles watched nervously. They finally seemed to come to a unanimous decision and nodded at each other.

"We aren't going to be meditating a shit are we?" Liam narrowed his eyes.

"No, no more meditation. We're finding your anchor," Peter shrugged.

"Stiles has tried that,"

"Stiles has missed the obvious," Peter leaned back as the two of them narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is his anchor?" Stiles asked when he realised Peter was not going to tell them until he was asked.

"What is the one thing that holds you to your humanity that Stiles has overlooked?" Peter smirked.

"Oh wonderful, Yoda is going to be teaching us," Stiles sighed.

"Look deep yet shallow you must," Peter said dryly, only to roll his eyes when Stiles stared at him.

"You...just...made...a...Star….Wars...joke," Stiles wheezed.

"Yay, another nerd, does this mean that I get out of watching Star Wars with you now?" Liam asked.

"No," Stiles snorted without taking wide-eyed from Peter.

"They are films everyone should watch," Peter agreed.

"So, who is it that Stiles overlooked?" Liam frowned.

"The person Stiles most tends to overlook," Peter turned to look at Liam pointedly.

"Oh...OH!" Liam actually facepalmed to Stiles' concern.

"What who is it? Who do I overlook?! I am sharp I pay attention to everyone, it is mostly how I am still alive, who have I overlooked?" Stiles asked confused.

"You, you're my anchor!" Liam huffed.

"Me?! Wa...na….wh...huh? How can I overlook myself?" Stiles frowned.

"Easily, you always look after yourself last," Peter snorted.

"Finally someone else sees it," Liam muttered but he was looking at Peter with a whole lot of respect and the wolf was looking back at him intently.

"What are you two bonding over now?" Stiles groaned.

"Nothing. Great, now that you know what, or who, your anchor is we are going to work on using that bond. Now can you feel the bond between you?" Peter asked.

"I feel something, there is something there for the others, but it is weak, really weak, with Stiles it is really different. Like the difference between lacing up your lacrosse stick right and wrong," Liam said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chest.

"Deep," Peter drawled making Liam flush embarrassed.

"Hey! Enough of that, I have been trying to encourage him to talk about things more and explain himself, do not take that tone with him!" Stiles found himself wagging his finger in front of Peter's nose.

"Sorry Mamma Wolf," Peter smirked capturing the finger in his hand. "Right, that is your pack bond, you anchor bond will always be stronger. A lot of the time new wolves automatically anchor themselves to their alpha because they are the strongest and steadiest person in their lives, and their bonds tend to be naturally stronger anyway,"

As Peter lectured Stiles, and Liam actually listened with interest, though Stiles was slightly distracted by the fact Peter was still holding onto his finger, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the knuckles of his index finger.

He did not seem willing to let go even when Stiles gave a couple of half-hearted tugs, so he just let him hold on and listened to the advice that he was giving Liam.

He was actually pretty impressed, Peter was using examples and suggestions that Liam would be able to understand and slot into his everyday life, mainly using athletic examples, and he could see that Liam was understanding what he was being told, and more than that was already working out how he could slot that into his everyday life.

Stiles was listening intently too, making his own plans on how he could help Liam best with this and work it into their lives. The thought that he was Liam's anchor was a little bit of a mind twist and he was trying to get his head around it, he knew that he was important to Liam, but he didn't realise he was that important.

When the talk was finished Peter reluctantly it seemed to let go of his hand with an agreement to meet the same time next week to see how Liam was doing with his advice. Peter wandered back to his car as Liam and Stiles clambered into the jeep and pulled away from the clearing.

Stiles was aware of Liam concentrating next to him, checking in the mirror every now and then. Not sure what the pup was doing he left him to it as he concentrated on driving them away. Finally, though Liam turned to Stiles with a serious expression making Stiles blink at him before turning to concentrate on the road as he asked "What?"

"I think Peter is lonely," Of everything that Stiles was expecting Liam to say, it was not that.

"What?" Stiles turned to look at him again.

"He smelt….I don't know but it made me think of loneliness, and he kept touching you, he reminded me of how I was when you first started hanging out with me when I needed touch and comfort," Liam explained with that thoughtful scowl on his face that made Stiles want to pinch his cheeks.

But Stiles mind was spinning. Peter was a wolf without a pack. He knew how it felt to be on the outside, to not be accepted, to be ignored and worse no one even realise.

"Stiles?" Liam asked.

"Hmm?" Stiles turned to look at his pup only to find him grinning at him.

"Are we adopting Peter?" Liam grinned wider.

"No we are not adopting the Zombie Wolf!" Stiles said firmly.

"We're adopting the...Peter," Liam snickered.

"No we are not!" Stiles said firmly concentrating on the road.

"Yes we are, you're already planning on how you can adopt him,"

"I am not adopting Peter!" Stiles protested.

"I'm ok with it, he's pretty cool, and he's strong, I think he needs pack badly too. He can teach me a lot, and I think he is good for you," Liam said thoughtfully getting comfy in his seat.

"I am not….good for me?" Stiles blinked.

"He keeps you on your toes, clever wise,"

"Intelligence,"

"Yeah, that, he can keep up with you. As long as he doesn't go all killer again I am ok with it, we need more people in our pack," Liam shrugged.

"We're not making a pack," Stiles muttered.

"Sure, sure,"

Stiles huffed as Liam turned to watch the scenery going by leaving Stiles to his thoughts. He wasn't making his own pack, he wasn't, and he was not adopting Peter, he really wasn't.

He wondered if Peter liked risotto?


End file.
